Un muérdago es una estupidez?
by katita0chan
Summary: no se quien invento que había que besarse debajo de un muérdago, pero estoy seguro que era un pervertido.


**********Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

hi hi!, como están lectores queridos, bueno yo bien, como verán les traigo mi primer oneshot de mi pareja favorita de soul eater! seeee si Soul Evans por Maka Albarn. ojala les guste!. sin nada que agregar disfruten de la lectura!

-dialogo-

* * *

**¿Un muérdago es una estupidez?**

**-SoMa**

Un muérdago es una estupidez, y se preguntaran quien afirma eso…. pues, yo! Soul Evans.

Es una estupidez que hace que las personas se vuelvan babosas, y llenas de cursilerías. A quien se le ocurrió la idea de que debajo de un muérdago hay que besarse?. Y porque esa mierda persiste hasta el día de hoy?.

Normalmente nunca me pongo a pensar en esto, pero les aseguro que la ocasión lo amerita! Verán aquí en Dead city estamos en plena época navideña, específicamente 23 de diciembre. Okey todo bien hasta el momento, pero todo empeora cuando a Mary-sensei le llego el espíritu navideño, y saben que significa eso? Seee los nada cool adornos navideños en todo Shibusen. Bueno hasta el momento no es tan malo, de hecho me había agradado, ya que mi técnico le encantan estos adornos, por lo que estaba con un animo muy alegre, y eso me hacia muy feliz a mi.

Seeeh me encanta mi técnico, mi Maka, y si soy un completo masoquista. Eso debería despejar todas sus dudas, ha! Y si quieren saber si también soy un lolicon con obsesión a las tsunderes? (lo planteo porque secretamente así me llama black star cuando busca que me cabrearme) en mi defensa diré que solo lo soy con Maka. Llámenme pervertido, o como quieran, pero después de muchooo meditarlo y negarlo, me di cuenta que: (obviamente todo esto no lo sabe Maka)

- amo a Maka.

- amo vivir con ella.

- amo cuando se enoja y hace pucheros.

-amo cuando se sonroja a causa de mis acosos.

-y amo saber que solo yo se la mayoría de sus facetas que nadie mas conoce.

-amo….

Por shinigami-sama estoy divagando. Bueno volviendo al tema todo iba bien, hasta esta mañana. Ya que cuando llegamos a Shibusen una estampida de fangirls me acosaron, y raptaron a diferentes lugares, en ese preciso intéstate me di cuenta de mi peligro, estaba lleno de muérdagos colgados por todos lados. Después de muchos intentos de esconderme, logre escapar.

Cuando llegue a la primera hora de clases, Maka estaba con un humor de mierda!. Y no pude hablar con ella al término de la hora, ya que tenía que evitar a toda costa a las acosadoras.

Así que comprenderán mi fastidio, ya que por culpa del muérdago ha sido un día de mierda, Maka esta molesta por alguna razón y no puedo saberlo, por culpa de mis malditas acosadoras, todo esto por culpa de la palabra que empieza con M.

Pues aquí estoy, rebajándome a pedirle un favor a mi "Dios" y no, no es Kid.

-BS necesito un favor- dije con lo ultimo que me quedaba de dignidad.

- niaajajajaj QUE PUEDE HACER UN DIOS COMO YO PARA SERVIR, A UN SIMPLE MORTAL?

-necesito que distraigas a las molestas chicas que están esperando en la puerta, para yo poder ir a buscar a Maka.

-BUENO YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR, CUMPLIRÁ TU PETICIÓN.

-gracias amigo.

-suerte Soul- dijo esto ultimo dándome en mi mano, la fuente de mi perdición el día de hoy, si un muérdago.

-OIGAN CHICAS SOUL ME DIJO QUE IBA A SENTARSE EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEBAJO DE UN MUÉRDAGO, LAS PRIMERAS 3 QUE LLEGUEN ES ABRAZO FOTO Y BESO!...

Se oyen como salen una estampida de chicas en mi búsqueda al otro extremo de Shibusen.

Y esa es mi señal.

Salgo corriendo, corro y corro por los pasillos del establecimiento, pensando donde puede estar Maka. Debido a que no puedo pensar en nada, hago mi último intento. Paro mi marcha. Y me voy a mi inconsciente.

_-que puedo hacer por ti Soul_

-nada pequeño molesto. Solo busco a Maka.

_-pues buscas mal. Porque todavía no la encuentras._

En ese instante aparece mi piano frente a mí. Me concentro y solo toco una nota, la nota que me conecta con Maka. Y en un solo segundo se perfectamente donde esta. Todo está obvio. Es una terca nostálgica.

Me rio de como no fue mi primera opción al buscar. No me demoro más de 2 minutos en llegar a mi destino. Solo una puerta me separa de Maka. Bueno ya no puedo esperar más. Así que solo entro al primer lugar donde vi a Maka, si. El lugar donde formamos el contrato de técnico-arma.

-Que haces aquí Soul? No deberías estar regalando besos? – dijo la dueña de mis preocupaciones desde el banco del piano.

-no me digas que creíste esa mentira?, solo le pedí un favor a BS para poder buscarte. – Me fui acercando a ella hasta quedar mirándola desde arriba.- estaba preocupado. Por qué estas enojada?

- yo! No estoy enojada-dijo haciendo un puchero.

- vamos Maka si no me dices no puedo saberlo.

-es una estupidez Soul no te preocupes- dijo cabizbaja.

-Maka dime!- le exigí tomándola de los hombros.

-ahh… cuantas has besado el día de hoy?- dijo enojada y sonrojada

-eh?

- ves! Tantas que ni siquiera sabes el número! Eres horrible Evans- me decía completamente furiosa.

-jajajjajaja- no puede evitarlo cuando supe el significado de sus palabras- Maka estabas celosa?

-que?! Yo?! Celosa si claro!

-estabas muerta de celos Albarn admítelo y te regalo lo que tengo en el bolsillo- no pude evitar que mi vos saliera mas ronca de lo normal, y mirarla provocativamente.

-no soy una niña pequeña Soul!

-tu elijes Maka, te doy mi palabra de caballero que te conviene.- le mencione mientras me inclinaba con respeto.

Maka bufo antes de hablar- bueno quizás solo un poco….- dijo esto avergonzada mirando el suelo.

-que obediente es mi Lady… aquí su recompensa.- saque el regalo que me dio black star y lo puse sobre nuestras cabezas y mientras lo sostenía. Con la otra mano acerco nuestro rostro y acorto la distancia que nos separa. No pierdo el tiempo y deslizo mi lengua en su pequeña boca, y…. Oh por shingami por que espere tanto para esto. Puede escuchar suspirar a Maka contra mis labios, lo que me produce una sonrisa involuntaria. Y cuando me doy cuenta que ella necesita oxigeno termino el beso y me separo de ella.

Sonrió triunfante al ver su cara sonrojada y completamente aturdida. Y se me pasan mis ideas pervertidas que hacer con Maka. Pero eso será para otro momento.

-solo una mi lady.

-una que?

-solo he besado a una persona debajo del muérdago y esta en esta habitación.

Maka se lanza a mis brazos y me sonríe.

* * *

_Quizás el muérdago no sea una estupidez… pero sigo creyendo que lo invento un hombre completamente pervertido._

* * *

**N/A:espero que les halla gustado!, es un adelanto de estas fechas!... bueno nunca me había animado a escribir sobre esta pareja (con lo mucho que me gusta), solo me había dedicado a leer fics de ellos, y muchos son muy buenos... solo espero haber estado a la altura de esta hermosa pareja.**

**nos leemos...**

**ciao~**

**katita-chan**


End file.
